1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a vehicular body, and more particularly to a vehicular body structure designed to absorb an impact.
2. Description of Related Art
A related structure of a vehicular body includes a pair of right and left side members extending along the front-rear direction of a vehicle and disposed underneath the vehicular body. The rear ends of the side members are connected to each other using a rear end cross member. In such a structure, a crash load exerted on the rear end cross member is transmitted from the rear end cross member to the side members. To this end, the side members become deformed when absorbing the crash load. However, to absorb a high crash load by using such a structure, the side members must be long, thereby causing the vehicle to be longer in size.